Mirea Mizushima
Mirea Mizushima (尿素水島, Mizushima Mirea) is a first year classmate of Shuto Katsuragi. She was the one who recommended that Shuto become Ratman. Her grandfather is Gengo Mizushima, and her sister is Crea Mizushima, the leader of the evil organization, Jackal. Appearance She has long blond hair, which extends to the end of her shoulder blade. She has a very pale white complexion with. She usually wears a school blazer with a mini skirt, and knee-level socks. She wears her uniform even in their hideout sometimes, with a apron during cooking or cleaning. Personality She has an icy exterior with a pretty face, which makes her makes unpopular with girls but also unapproachable to the boys in her school. She shows a warmer attitude towards Shuto Katsuragi, to which she has a crush on. She cares about people close to her as she cooks and clean for them. She respects her sister, Crea Mizushima, and her actions. Despite her icy exterior, she is actually quite warm and soft and reveals she has a weakness to cute things such as kittens and Mr. Boxer. Such as her desire to take care of the members of Jackal. This part of her personality is usually shown when around Shuto. She also shows a very shy side to herself, as she gets easily flustered when Shuto calls her by her first name, and she could not gain the courage to call Shuto by his first name as well. History When she first arrived at the school in search for a candidate for the Ratman project, she was repeatedly flirted with by many guys. Seeing through to how shallow their attempts to come on to her she ignored them. Because of this she grew a reputation to have a cold personality and it wasn't long till most of her classmates despised her. Though she also didn't mind as she believed that being part of an evil organization that if someone got close to her they would just end up being hurt. It wasn't until Shuto met with her the first time that he actually tried to get to know her and helped her out without even considering a reward for doing so. It wasn't long from these actions that Mirea developed feelings for him. It would be some time until her Mr. Boxer key chain that was given to her by her sister was stolen from by some of her female classmates out of spite. Despite being too embarrassed to tell Shuto of it being taken, he was able to realize it and find it for her. He then told her that he knows everyone has something they hold dear and doesn't believe in making fun of that, going on to tell Mirea that his dream is to one day be a hero despite his height. It wasn't long after that Mirea decided that Shuto would be perfect for the Ratman Project. Plot First Crime Arc Mirea arrives in class, and asks Kanta Matsui and his friend to move because their were on her seat. Mirea and Shuto Katsuragi greet each other and she returns the book about heroes that Shuto let her borrow. Mirea says that she liked Chapter 4, The Significance of the Existence of Justice, Like the Relationship Between Light and Shadow. Shuto goes on to talk about the appeal of heroes and the notion of justice. While he was talking, she had a smile on her face. After Shuto gets hurt from a fight he had during gym class, Mirea walks him to the nurses office. When he asks her why she's walking with him, she says because she is on the Student Health Committee. She asks what did Nagasawa say to him for them to fight. He says that he'll never tolerate someone talking about his height. Shuto talks about how one day he will become a hero. She tells him that he can do it, and that she believes in him. Shuto is embarrassed by this and and makes up an excuse to leave. Just after he left, she texted her sister, telling that their is a change in expectations, and to proceed with the plan today. To trick Shuto into accepting the Append Gear, she set herself up to be the "innocent victim" that the Jackal Society were planning to drop into a vat of acid. It wasn't until Shuto, as Ratman, saved her did they all reveal their plan and how Mirea wasn't only just in on it, but her sister was the leader of the "evil" organization. Thieves Arc Hero Awards Party Arc After Hero Awards Arc Abilities She is very capable in household chores. She cooks and cleans ups for all the Jackal members. Relationships Shuto Katsuragi She was the one who recommended Shuto to become Ratman. She makes his lunches for him. She has a crush on Shuto; and when something happens to Shuto, she stops whatever she is doing. When she hears that Shuto is on a date with Rio, she drops her food. When Shuto was succumbing to Ratman's animal instincts, she drops her drink. It is later revealed that she is in love with Shuto, as she openly admitted to Shiki that Shuto was the most important person in the world to her. Despite this, she also fully trusts that Shuto is capable of handling the situation despite the outlook. It is currently unknown where this strong belief in him comes from. Also while trying to get his attention, Mirea always tries to make food that Shuto would like to eat. Trivia *She seems to love school uniform a lot, as she wears her uniform in every chapter she is seen in. *She stated she likes her sister because she let her go to school. *She has a running gag where her excuse of being with Shuto is because she is a member of the Health Committee at their school. Even when she visited him in the hospital. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jackal Members Category:Mizushima Family